Everybody hurts
by Nirny
Summary: PR SPD. Takes place between episodes Reflections part.1 and part.2 Bridge and Sky are the main characters.
1. Chapter 1

EVERYBODY HURTS

Disclaimers – Well none of this belongs to me, sadly I dare say. Disney owns it all!

Plot – PRSPD: It's a missing scene that takes place between ep. Reflections part.1 and part.2. Hope you like it!! Bridge and Sky are the main chara! Sorry for the poor English, I know I should improve it, but I don't have much time to do it!! So be kind, please!!

Inspired by the song "Everybody hurts" R.E.M. No, it's not a song fic, so no lyrics! And it rains 'cause here where I live it's always raining lately!

It barely missed him. The dangerous laser almost hit the side of his head.

He was way too distracted and almost put himself in danger. Luckily enough none of the others seemed to notice. He sometimes made mistakes during training and the other rangers were used to it, after all he has always been the absentminded one, even on service sometimes.

Not that he blamed any of them for thinking about him like that, it was, after all, the way he always acted, the way he really was…he seemed to live in his own world most of the time, saying and doing strange things the others often didn't understand.

But the green ranger was very well aware that his practice session has not been good at all earlier that day. He has made too many mistakes, that on a real mission would have been too risky. He has been able to hit as many simulated krybots as possible, but a few of them has menaged to give him a couple of good kicks, the results of which he could still feel on his pained skin. And then there was that laser that has almost hit him.

After all, he was glad the day was over.

They all have already had their dinner, and he was sitting with the other rangers in the rec room, doing nothing but getting lost in his thoughts.

All the others seemed quite tired.

Syd was lazily combing her hair, but her eyes seemed unable to remain open. Soon she bid goodnight to all of them, and was gone in her room to rest. Bridge was sure she would be dreaming of herself, and smiled a bit at the thought.

Z and Jack were spread on the sofa, watching some old action movie he didn't remember the title of. They both looked on the verge to fall asleep, Jack resting his head on Z's shoulder, who, Bridge was sure, would have shoved it off, but maybe she was too tired to care.

And so here he was, alone with his troubled thoughts.

Bridge couldn't help it. He didn't like it, not at all. The thought that the team was not complete or together made him feel uneasy. Sky, as a matter of fact, was away on a mission in which he was to get information from an infamous and dangerous criminal who was detained in a special cell on a distant planet.

There was something in knowing that one of his teammates was away from the others that definitely made him nervous. Not that he didn't trust Sky's ability on solo missions, on the other hand, he trusted the blue ranger with all his heart, he trusted him more than anyone else actually, more than the red ranger himself sometimes.

Oh, Jack was great, he really was, and was a good leader too, but occasionally he was still too impulsive and selfcentered.

Sky on the other hand, and Bridge knew it well, always kept a distance between himself and the mission or the enemy, always pondering his actions and forming a strategy in his mind. Yes he tended to be a bit arrogant too, often some would say, but Bridge knew it was nothing but a façade, nothing but the so called "top of the iceberg". Deep down Sky was very different from what people thought him to be, always putting his mates and SPD before him.

He was lost in his thoughts when a loud snore made him jump slightly in his sit. He turned his head and saw that both Jack and Z were fast asleep on the sofa, the movie long forgotten. Jack's head was still leaning on Z's shoulder, whose right arm has somehow snaked around Jack's shoulders. Bridge pondered for a moment that maybe Z didn't mind at all having Jack sleeping so close to her. He continued looking at them for a long minute, feeling like he was almost an intruder. He shook his head and decided to head for his own room.

He entered the room already tacking off his uniform jacket, which was tossed on a nearby chair, while he went sitting on his bed.

Even if he was still feeling nervous he couldn't deny the weariness he felt too. He put his head in his hands, closed his eyes and stayed like that for long minutes.

Suddenly a shiver shook him, and he snapped his head up, nothing but an empty blue bed welcoming his gaze.

He stood up quickly and approached Sky's bed with a quick movement. He didn't understand why he felt the urgent need to take his glove off, but he didn't act against his instinct, ripping the leathered glove from his hand, which he waved in front of him.

A ghost-like image of a sleeping Sky appeared on the bed. Bridge looked at it with a deep gaze, a small smile forming on his lips, while the feeble image of his mate dissolved itself into nothingness.

His smile wore off and he returned to his own bed, thinkin' of how Sky was doing and if he was well at all. He yawned and stretched his arms, he was so tired, and now his green and soft bed looked so inviting.

He got changed in no time and went to lie down.

He turned around to turn off the light, and his attention was drove to the window. He noticed then that outside was raining.

The bright lights of the city visible throughout the window seemed all blurred up, the raindrops on the glass deforming them in curious and strange shapes.

Bridge looked mesmerized for a second, thinking of how the image in front of him resembled a beautiful impressionist painting, and he couldn't help but smile, feeling peaceful for the first time in days.

Finally he turned the light off, and gave his back to the window, missing the white lights of the blue ranger's flyer cross the cloudy and rainy sky.

End chapter 1

Well it was intended to be a one-shot but turned out a bit longer so I decided to separate it in a couple of chapters. Hope you don't mind! Chap.2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

EVERYBODY HURTS

Disclaimers: Same as before

Chapter 2

* * *

He didn't notice it at first, 'cause he was still wrapped in the dream's world, but as he came slowly to awareness, he immediately knew that he was not alone in the room anymore.

He prayed his eyes open, only to shut them as soon as the light hit them. He heard noises beside him, and taking time to get his eye accustomed to the brightness, he opened them again.

Bridge turned his head to his side, and his gaze met the well-known figure of his roommate.

"Sky..?" he half stated half asked in a voice heavy with sleep

"Ssssshhh, Bridge! Yes, it's me! Go back to sleep now!" replayed Sky in a soft voice.

"Oh..Sky!! Ehi welcome home buddy!" Bridge was slowly sitting on his bed now eying Sky who was getting off his uniform and into some more comfortable clothes " When did you arrive?? What time is it by the way?? How was your mission?? Have you.." But he was stopped in mid-sentence by Sky voice.

"Ehi, ehi mate!! Too many questions! I landed more or less half an hour ago, I had to report to Cruger beforehand, and then I got dismissed and since it's 2.45 am, I'm just looking forward to sleep!!" he stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh, is it that early?? Or that late? Well, I guess it depends on how you want to see it!!"

Sky looked at Bridge arching an eyebrow, "Yes it's very late, or early, or whatever…Oh, by the way, I saw Jack and Z sleeping on the sofa on my way here. Don't you think that maybe we should wake 'em up?? I think that sleeping that way, will earn them nothing but a stiff neck in the morning!!" Sky was now sitting on his own bed, wearing the most ingenuous look Bridge has ever seen.

"Well, maybe we should not!" he stated in a calm voice, a small smile dancing on his lips, eying Sky who seemed to remain clueless.

"Oh…ok…whatever!" said Sky, but his voice didn't seem quite convinced. He averted his eyes from his friend's ones, sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair. He looked really tired, but Bridge could swear he saw something more passing on Sky's features, and catching a glimpse of the other's eyes, he saw that they were clouded…distant. Something was wrong with his friend, even if he couldn't say what. But…if that was true, why wasn't Sky telling him??

The two of them had grown nearer and nearer over the years, and even if it took time to them, especially to Sky actually, to became accustomed to each other, they were now close friends. They knew they could trust in one another on everything. There were things that only Sky knew about him, and that only he knew about Sky. Whenever they needed to confide in someone, they both knew the other would be there, ready to help in any possible way.

So, there really wasn't any reason why Sky wouldn't tell him something, if it was troubling him….was it??

Bridge was about to ask if everything was ok, when Sky turned the light off, and lied on his bed, his back toward Bridge.

The green ranger eyed his mate's back in the dark, listening to Sky's every breath, but if the other one wasn't ready to tell him whatever passed on his mind, he could do nothing but wait, not pushing his way through his friend's feelings. Still with a little worry left on mind, he too went to lie on his bad, sleep already taking him within his sweet and comforting grasp.

* * *

Noises. Beside him. Someone turning in their own bed. Then noises…again.

Bridge reluctantly opened his eyes, and turned his head slightly in the noises' direction. Sky was awake, and from what Bridge could see in the darkness of their room, he was looking for something. Bridge eyed him, not knowing why, but remaining silent and unmoving. It was night still. So what was Sky doing that was so important that he couldn't wait until morning?

Bridge's thoughts were interrupted when Sky suddenly stood up, forgetting whatever he was looking for a second before. He moved silently across the room, coming to a halt in front of the door. "Where the hell is he going??" Bridge thought within himself. His mate was still standing in front of the door, not moving. Suddenly he turned his head toward Bridge, looking at him for several moments.

The green ranger didn't dare to make a move, wondering whether Sky could see that he was awake or not. The blue ranger turned his head again toward the door, and without a second thought exited his room, leaving Bridge alone.

He waited a second or two, his gaze switching from the door to Sky's empty bed, and back again, his body almost froze on the bed. He quickly made up his mind, and decided to follow his friend, "just to check if he's alright" Bridge said in his mind.

He grabbed his shoes and his uniform jacket and stormed out of the room.

The blue ranger was nowhere to be seen "he left the dormitories??" A snore made him turn his head. It was coming from Jack. What was he supposed to do, wake the red ranger up and tell him that Sky was gone for a walk in the middle of the night? Maybe. But he felt like he had to follow the blue ranger alone.

Wearing a determined look, he put his shoes on, trying not to wake Z and Jake. He then exited the dorm.

He stopped in the corridor outside the metal doors, looking from right to left, not having a clue of where Sky could have gone. He stripped his hand out of his glove, waved it, and saw tracks of his friend's aura on his right. "So he headed this way!" whispered Bridge, beginning to run down the corridor.

* * *

He didn't realize where he was heading until he came in the middle of the academy's entrance hall. He stood in the large room, the glass doors in front of him. It was then that he spotted Sky, standing in front of the doors, his back to him, wearing nothing but his bedtime clothing.

Bridge was rooted to the spot where he stood, not daring to move his eyes away from his friend's back. His expression was one of pure astonishment mixed with worry and anguish. His bare hand was now lying by his side, and from it he was able to capture all of Sky's emotions, and he was so suddenly hit by them, that he was left almost breathless. From Sky came nothing but waves of an infinite, heartbreaking and absolute emptiness. He had never ever felt anything like that before, and was almost completely overtaken by it.

For a moment the world seemed to turn into inextinguishable, thick darkness and Bridge was swallowed into it, his eyes open wide to meet the threatening blackness.

It was then, when a lighting crossed the darkened sky, irradiating the two of them with its powerful yet fleeting light, that Bridge snapped out of his trance, regaining awareness of where he was. And it was in that very moment that Sky started to move again, passing through the glass doors and throwing himself into the nigh

* * *

Hi everyone!

First of all, I'm sorry the update took so long, but ya know, with x'mas, new year and everything I've been quite busy. Anyway, here is the second chapter. I really tried to finish this story within this chapter, but it's turning out longer than I've expected. Oh well, chapter 3 is already in progress, don't worry.

Secondly thanks for the reviews!! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well!

Oh and by the way, even if I'm a fan of the BridgeXSky ship, this story was never intended to be a slash one. I hope that no one will be disappointed…but most of all, I hope the story won't turn slash on its own will!! Eheh! -

Have to go now! Enjoy 2007 and…stay tuned!!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Disclaimers: always the same.

* * *

Bridge started up after him, exiting the base, and found himself welcomed by the roaring rain that was falling outside.

He followed the boy in front of him, pushing the coldness aside, the only thought in his mind was his friend's wellness and the fear that something irremediable could have happened to him.

He found himself quickening his pace step after step the fear of loosing Sky's sight suddenly hitting him.

Bridge had no clue where they were heading to, but the fact was of no importance at the moment, nor was the fact that were they discovered out of SPD at that time at night, they would be punished.

* * *

Bridge was running now, the rain making his feet heavier and his sight weaker. He knew that even if he lost sight of Sky, he wouldn't have many problems in finding him again using his powers, but somehow he needed to keep eyecontact.

The cold water and wind slammed against his small form making him shiver badly. He crossed his arms around him as to keep himself a bit warmer.

He decided to try and call his mate, who by the way, seemed unharmed by the bad weather and the cold.

"Sky!!" he screamed, his voice getting swallowed into the rain "SKYYY!!" he tried again, loudly this time, but Sky seemed unaware of being called at all.

Bridge suddenly felt the earth change under his shoes and for a moment he averted his gaze and looked down.

Grass, dark, green, wet grass.

He became aware of his surroundings at once, knowing instantly where Sky had led the two of them. They were in the park, quite far from the SPD base actually, the thought of which made him, if possible, more worried.

If anything happened, they would be completely isolated and a little bit too far from the base, and without his morpher, which he noticed he hadn't brought with him, he had no way to call for help.

That made a ring sound in his mind and he tried again "SKYYYY!!!" Bridge screamed the name in a desperate way with all the breath he had left, but to no avail as Sky just went on his way.

Not stopping his running, Bridge passed a hand in his hair in mild frustration and then brought it to his eyes, closing them. The movement took him just a second, but when he pried his eyes open again he noticed that the blue ranger had finally stopped.

He slowed his pace down too, and came to a halt, leaving a distance between them.

He watched as Sky took several deep breaths. He looked at the blue ranger's form, trying to ease his own breathing. Sky was totally soaked, his blue t-shirt damping his form, his well toned body showing itself under it. Bridge noticed then that he was wearing no shoes, suggesting that maybe it was them what Sky was looking for back in their room.

"He must be freezing.." thought Bridge.

Sky was standing there, his head bowed, fixing the ground as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen, his shoulders bent slightly as if they were bearing a heavy weight, while his hands hanged at both his sides closed firmly in tight fists.

The raindrops falling onto his body formed a kind of thin fog, creating a bright shield around him making him look like he was shimmering.

He made the slightest movement and ever so slowly he brought his head up and started to turn around. His eyelids, heavy with water, were cast downwards and when he lifted them to reveal his azure eyes, Bridge was taken aback.

Sky was wearing the saddest look ever, and looked as lost as a newborn child.

Bridge couldn't help but gasp at the sight, 'cause in front of him, there in the park under the rain, stood the most beautiful yet fragile and broken creature in the world.

It was as if eternity passed between them, time slowing itself and coming to a halt just to contemplate the sad beauty of that moment.

The world itself seemed to stop spinning around just for the two of them.

Bridge's body trebled slightly as he suppressed the urge to close the distance between them and take Sky within his arms, but he found himself unable to move again, a mysterious force holding him where he was.

Sky took a deep breath, his body shaking and Bridge knew that the storm around them was nothing compared to the one that was going on inside his friend.

* * *

Ok, here we are. Small chapter!!;;

Sorry again for the terrible delay but you know…sometimes life just…happens. I've been so busy lately and forgot about this story!! I'm not a good author, not at all!

I'm trying hard to fix my life, trying to find a balance between my duties and my wishes, and amongst the former there his my graduation exam for college. And here comes my call for help: if any one of you, kind readers, know how to contact the creators please tell me. I'm going to write down an essay on the phenomenon of fanfiction, and I'd like to make a couple of question to the brilliant and hard-working people that gave us a wonderful website like this!! If you know how to contact them, please tell me!!

Anyway, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed this joke of a story (:PPPP), thank you for support, hope that you'll forgive me if it took so long to update, and that you'll keep reading! And sorry for the mistakes you'll find! Eheheh!

Thanks!

My best wishes, and remember that in life you MUST always do anything you want!! (philosophy mode: off!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own a single bit of it, just my own imagination.

* * *

Everybody hurts

Chapter 4

* * *

dedicated to all the people whose wonderful stories inspired me and kept me locked at this site for 8 long, long years. Your ability in writing and the passion that you've put into every single word are what inspired me to do the same and to dedicate my final exam essay for college graduation to this amazing world: fanfiction. So thank you!!

* * *

"Why??" said Sky after several long moments of complete silence, his voice smoothed by the rain

Bridge opened his mouth on incstinct, but no words came to him. What did that question mean? What was that Sky asked? He felt as if he was completely useless at that moment, 'cause here was his best friend, waiting an answer and he wasn't able even to understand what he was asked for.

Sky was breathing quite hard at that moment when he spoke again, a strange hollow in his tone: "Why am I not allowed?"

If it was possible Bridge was now even more confused. Sky was _not allowed_..the words echoed in his mind, but he couldn't give them a real meaning.

He tried to take a couple of steps towards the blue ranger, trying to catch a glimpse of his eyes, but to his dismay they were again focused on the ground.

Bridge made up his mind, resolved to know what was troubling his dear friend. He opened his mouth to speak the second times since they left the base, but once again he wasn't able to say anything, 'cause Sky cut him.

"I failed…I FAILED!!" Sky screamed in a desperate way, making the other boy stop in his track.

Bridge looked at Sky with a concerned look, the other boy was breathing heavily now, as if he was enraged.

"All my life" continued Sky "all my life…I had been strong, you know? I was strong when I was a child just to stand out in my father's eyes, I was strong when he…" Sky stopped and colosed his eyes, unable to go on. The memory of his father's death must have been too painful to him to even say it alod, even after all those years "…when he…left us, my mother and I. I knew that mum needed me to be strong for her, he needed me to be strong otherwise she would have shattered into a million pieces…" his voice was very saddened "And…I had to be strong when I was accepted into SPD to prove I was able to take in my father's steps….I HAD to be strong, all my life, just not to fail his memory, to make him pround of me even if he couldn't be there to see me!" Sky seemed almost to be speaking to himself, as his voice lowered with the last few words, and Bridge had to make a big effort not to miss the words.

"It was hard…it really was!" Sky looked straight into Bridge's eyes, his eyes full of pain, almost on the verge of tears. But he was not finished yet, and Bridge could almost feel it.

"So why….why….WHY?"

Bridge was really shaken. He had never seen his friend in such a state before, and he didn't know what to do, how to react now that Sky, for the first time since the two of them met, was letting his heart out. Bridge felt like he was about to through up. Not only was the pain in Sky's eyes plain visible, but he could feel strong waves of anger mixed with angst coming from the blue ranger and the feeling of it almost made him sick. He forced himself to speak, he knew he had to say something and swallowed very hard as if he was about to enter somewhere he was not sure he was allowed to.

"Sky…" Bridge begun slowly in a pleading tone "…please Sky, tell me. What happened?"

Sky eyed him for a moment with a hurtful look "I…I failed…I failed Bridge, I totally did!...I failed my father, I failed SPD…I failed…you!!" Sky averted his gaze not able to look at Bridge anymore.

The green ranger finally closed the distance between them, coming to a halt a few feet away from Sky " No Sky…why are you telling this? It's not true…oh come on you know it's not true! Listen Sky" Bridge tone was very soft, not a reproachful one, and he touched Sky's arm softly with his hand, as to make sure his friend would listen to him "Listen…you know you've never done it, you'll never will, no matter what!"

Sky suddenly looked straight at him in the eyes, and with a small but swift movement averted his arm out of Bridge's hand. "Oh yes…I have! Believe me! It doesn't matter how many times I tried to be strong, because tonight in a single moment of weakness I threw it all away! Just for a damned single moment of weakness! I…I…can't believe I've put all that I care about at stake, just to give myself the _damned privilege_ of being weak!!" Sky took a deep breath and went on "I…was stupid Bridge!" the green ranger noted, and kind of blamed himself for the futility and the selfishness of the thought, that it was the first time since all of this begun that Sky was addressing him directly, and the thought made him understand that the boy at least recognised that he was there for him "I was unbelievably stupid! I had to get some information we needed, you know to catch that criminal, and to do that I promised that….monster" and he put all his loathing in that word " to give him something back. I know it's not something regular to do for a SPD member to negotiate with a prisoner, but I really wanted to accomplish my mission, oh so selfish of me!! He told me he wanted something for his private collection, and you know what? He told me he collected sad memories, and that he wanted to hear my saddest one!" Sky smiled bitterly at the thought "I don't know what possessed me to accept it, I should have forseen it…I was so stupid to tell him of my father and of his…death! It was the worst thing ever to do it, it was like reliving it for a second time….and all that monster did after I was finished it was to take fun of it, he….he told me it was the "funniest" story he'd ever heard! The funniest! My father's death the funniest story!!" his voice was completely broken "And then…then I…I let him escape, I let his words wound me, his stupid, futile words…and he…escaped!!"

Sky turned around, as if to shield himself from what he was sure he would have seen in Bridge's eyes: blame.

But there was no sign of it on Bridge's features. He felt just hurt and sad for Sky himself "But how…how did he escape?" Bridge felt the need to know it.

Still not looking at him, Sky said in a soft voice, as if he was revealing a sin "Through…one of my tears!" Sky put his head in his hands, letting himself fall on his knees.

Bridge couldn't take it anymore and finally closed the distance between them, falling on the ground himself and throwing his arms around Sky, hugging him from behind, letting his head rest on the other's shoulders.

* * *

So…like it? hate it?

Let me know.

As for me, I'm gonna graduate on Monday the 25th! I'm so nervous about it! I'm gonna discuss over the phenomenon of fanfiction on the net! So happy I choose this topic, I'm so in love with the fanfic world! It kept me company through all my years of growing up! Oh, not that I consider myself grown up yet, but seems strange to finish college! Life will change, that's for sure!

More of this story after my graduation! Wish me good luck folk!!:))


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: uhahahha, I own everything!!!!!!...ok just a silly joke --! Same as always!!

* * *

Everybody hurts 

Chapter 4

* * *

…_notte prima degli esami, notte di polizia, certo qualcuno te lo sei portato via, notte di mamme e di papà col biberon in mano, notte di nonne alla finestra…ma questa notte è ancora nostra! Notte di giovani attori di pizze fredde e di calzoni, notte di sonni di coppe di campioni, notte di lacrime e preghiere, la matematica non sarà mai il mio mestiere, e gli aerei volano in alto tra New York e Mosca, ma questa notte è ancora nostra…- A. Venditti "Notte prima degli esami"

* * *

_

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, Bridge simply cuddling Sky within his arms, while the other cried his heart out.

After some time passed Sky begun to talk between the sobs "Will I ever be allowed it, Bridge? Will I ever be allowed to be weak, to let out all the pain I've piled inside my very soul? Will I ever be allowed it??" Sky was repeating the words over and over again, as if telling them aloud could send his demons away. Bridge felt tears come to his own eyes and let them slowly fall.

He embraced Sky even tighter, rocking the two of them back and forth.

"Sky…" Bridge whispered and he slowly took his friend by his shoulders and tenderly forced him to turn around to him, so that they could be face to face. He then brought both his hands up and cupped Sky's face, making the other eyes lock with his own. Sky tears were mixing with the rain his eyes full of sorrow.

"Sky…" Bridge voice was trembling with emotion "…you're right! You're the strongest person I've ever met! Nothing seems to crack the shield you've created around you…but the more I got to know you the more I understood that all this strength you always show to have is only meant to protect the once you care for and not just a way to prove you're better than others." Sky's attention was completely devolved to Bridge words now "And you know what Sky?" asked Bridge with a small smile dancing on his lips " I LOVE this side of you, this strength of yours, the way you always try to improve it just to be able to be there if someone needs your help! Yes…I love it! Because Sky, you may not know it, but your strength has been my own strength countless times. You're like a rock in the storming ocean Sky….you've been my only anchor more than once, all that I needed during difficult moments, when I was doubtful and m own will and strength failed me…so do not call it weakness, when you just let your feelings show, because it's not! It's just right to give up sometimes!" Bridge smiled again between the tears and gently touched Sky's forehead with his own.

"You have not failed Sky! You've just proved to be way stronger than you even thought to be. You've been BRAVE in showing your emotions, you're…human Sky, and believe me, there is no shame in all this! Everybody hurts Sky, even you, do not think that anyone would deprive you of such a natural thing! It's right to feel sad, and if what you need is to let your guard down and to sorrow for all that life has put you through then just do it, because there's not greatest strength than to let our heart out, even to the enemies sometimes. It's what makes us different from the monsters we fight, it's what we are!!" Bridge made a small pause in his speech as to let the words sink in Sky than before the other could spoke he quickly added " And once again Sky, I LOVE you…just for who you are!! Nothing will ever change that!"

Sky regarded his friend speechless, his heart felt tons lighter after he heard Bridge's words. He felt immensely grateful to Bridge, that he didn't know how to express it.

Bridge looked Sky in the eyes, and mistook Sky silence as doubt so he said in a reassured tone "Don't worry Sky…that monster's escapade it's nothing we cant cope with! We will deal with it later…and we'll do it TOGHETHER!...I'll always be with you Sky, in times you'll need to let go I'll be there for you and I'll be you're strength, as you've been mine!" The smile on Bridge face never ceased to bright all through his speech and now it was even brighter.

"Bridge…" the name came out of Sky's lips as no more than a whisper. His body was shaken by cold and the strong emotions he was feeling. He was so glad that Bridge was there with him, as no one seemed to understand him better than the boy in front of him, and he could never trust anyone as he trusted Bridge. And in that moment it was clear to him that whenever he would feel down, sad, or in trouble Bridge would be there for him, his comforting hands reaching out for him. And Sky completely threw himself in the other's arms, sobbing even harder, sorrow now mixing with the joy of this realisation.

And so they stayed while the night died away, locked in each others arms, letting the rain fall on them, letting it take their pain away.

* * *

Ok, ta-daaan!! The end! 

Pointless ending for a pointless story I'd like to add. oO

Uhmmm, so thank everyone who read and reviewed!! I've appreciated it!

So, uhm, it's not slash, but…well maybe in a future…in a "who knows whenever it will come" sequel…it could be! And if you feel like to write a sequel on your own, feel free to do it!! I'd like to read a good SkyXBridge story!!

Sorry for bad English, but I'm trying to improve it!

Oh, yes, about the lyrics at the beginning, they're taken from a beautiful Italian song which translated in English would be like "Night before exams". It's a wonderful song….and it's my personal soundtrack during these days full of stress and work to do!!

A kiss!

See ya soon! Nir


End file.
